


Praise Be

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dinner, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry,” he said, then put the fork in his mouth and slowly pulled it out, Harry having given Eggsy his attention. “Honestly, you make the best chicken, yeah?” Eggsy watched Harry, noticing how he didn't push off the compliments and instead seemed to grow beneath him. He blushed prettily and there was a shy, hardly there smile that lit up his eyes.</p><p>Oh, Eggsy thought. That makes so much sense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Be

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from unheatedhauna:  
> You're damn fucking right I have some hartwin prompts. Maybe some praise kink!Harry and some eager to please!Eggsy? It'd be really cute if Eggsy didn't know what to say at first but then just started listing shit he loves about Harry's body and unf,, anyway have fun if you decide to do it! Cheers! c:
> 
> So uh, yeah, hope I provided what you wanted!

“Wow Harry, never thought I’d see you here.”

Harry jumped from where he was running his towel over the back of his neck. He turned to eye Eggsy over his shoulder. “I am a Kingsman, after all. It would be horribly irresponsible of me to ignore my physical fitness.” He watched, shocked, as Eggsy’s eyes trailed down his body and back up. A sly smile pulled at the edge of the younger man’s mouth. Harry very suddenly didn’t want to turn around.

“You are though, fit I mean.” Eggsy winked and brushed past Harry on his way to the squat machine, his trackies clinging to the curve of his arse.

Understandably Harry finished his workout with his towel across his lap.

—————————————

Harry tended to wear two kinds of clothes: full suits and his pajamas with his crimson robe. So seeing him in an open white shirt and burgundy brocade waistcoat fried Eggsy's brain a little. Harry stood in the doorway to his home, scotch in one hand, brow raised.

"Eggsy?" He asked, cocking his head.

The younger knight shook himself and slipped into a smile. "Sorry, but ah, you look fantastic. Am I interrupting?"

Harry frowned. "Interrupting?"

"Uh, yeah mate. I mean, you look all kinds of good most days, but this," he waved his hand up and down, indicating Harry's current dress. "This is somethin' else entirely. Don't think I've ever seen ya look this, well, edible."

The perfectly put together gentleman’s cheeks flared hotly. "I-I beg your pardon?"

Eggsy looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, not the rest descriptor I guess. But is true, yeah? You look like yer ready to roll someone into bed in five."

Harry's mouth worked silently and his cheeks grew hotter until he finally couldn't make eye contact anymore and covered his face with his free hand. "Eggsy... You'll be the death of me."

With a wicked grin he stepped into Harry's house, crowding the older man against the door.

"If I'm not interrupting, how about you make my night, hmm?"

Rather than give into Eggsy’s now familiar innuendo Harry waved him off and preceded Eggsy into the house where dinner was cooking. He gestured for Eggsy to seat himself at the dinner table and poured a glass of wine for the younger man, topping up his own and moving back to the stove.

“Are you sure you dun want any ‘elp?” Eggsy sipped at his wine, eyes following Harry as the older man prepared dinner. “I think I’m past tha point of bein’ a guest.”

He was, though Harry stubbornly refused to let Eggsy do any work when he came over. The most he managed to get away with was stealing things from Harry to set the table with. The older man bore this with good humour, slapping Eggsy’s quick hands when he could. If anything this made Eggsy try harder until they, at one point, very nearly wrestled over a serviette.

“For the last time, Eggsy, no, I do not. Now sit there for once and let me work in peace.” Harry bit his lip to keep from smiling as Eggsy huffed and noisily slurped his wine. Cheeky bugger.

It wasn’t long before dinner was done and Harry was laying it out on the table, sending Eggsy a withering glare when the younger knight made to stand and help. Eggsy replied with his hands up in the air and his tongue poking from his lips. He looked delectable.

“ _Oh_.”

Harry froze, fork of rice and butter chicken hanging before his open mouth. He stared at Eggsy who has his eyes clenched shut, mouth working as he chewed. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, a soft moan following.

“God, _Harry_. This is to _die_ for!” Eggsy shot the older man a bright grin, humming and licking his lips with a swipe of a very pink tongue.

The food on Harry’s fork fell with a _plop_. _Oh sweet mother of God_ , Harry swore.

Eggsy nearly finished his plate before he noticed Harry’s nearly full one. “Oi, not hungry?”

Jumping slightly Harry shook his head. “Sorry, I was, ah, distracted.”

Giving his one-time mentor a curious look Eggsy went back to eating. At the next bite he let out another muffled moan. Harry jerked in his seat and Eggsy looked up, eyeing the older man. Harry took a sip from his wine with a slightly shaking hand. Eggsy paused, then dipped his fork in the sauce and brought it to his lips.

“Harry,” he said, then put the fork in his mouth and slowly pulled it out, Harry having given Eggsy his attention. “Honestly, you make the best chicken, yeah?” Eggsy watched Harry, noticing how he didn't push off the compliments and instead seemed to grow beneath him. He blushed prettily and there was a shy, hardly there smile that lit up his eyes. _Oh_ , Eggsy thought. _That makes so much sense..._

Harry coughed. “Nonsense, Eggsy. It’s really very simple, I could even teach you if you’d like.”

Eggsy propped his chin on his hand, fork hanging from his fingers. “Naw, I’d much rather have you make it for me. Nothin’ can compare to this.”

The pink darkened and Harry stared intently at his place, shovelling rice and bits of chicken into his mouth too fast to be gentlemanly. Eggsy let it go, finishing his meal with a small smile.

———————————————————

Dessert...was somehow worse than the main course. Eggsy had a wicked sweet tooth where chocolate was concerned. So Harry had made a chocolate Gran Marnier mousse with whipped cream. Why he thought this dessert wouldn’t be torture Harry wasn’t sure. But he wouldn’t be getting up from his seat anytime soon, not with Eggsy fellating the spoon the way he was. Harry cut the boy off when he jammed a finger into the glass and began to suck the mouse off a finger.

“Aww, spoil sport.” Eggsy grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

“You have a spot on your mouth.”

“Hmm? Here?” Eggsy swiped ineffectually at the wrong side.

“No, the other side.”

Again he missed. Harry sighed and motioned for Eggsy to come over, the younger man doing so diligently. Harry swiped the spot of chocolate from the underside of Eggsy’s lip and, without thinking, licked it off his own thumb. Eggsy’s eyes went wide. Harry stiffened.

They stared at each other for a moment before Eggsy smiled tentatively. “Was good, yeah?”

“Mmm, I suppose it was.”

“Naw, I mean, there’s good, and there’s _that_.” Eggsy cocked a hip, leaning against the table. “You jus’ ‘ave this way with food, yeah? Everyfing always tastes perfect or sumfing, like you know, you made it wif ‘love’.” He cracked a grin. “Can’t say I’ve ever tasted betta, yeah?”

Harry’s jaw was, very likely, hanging open. Eggsy’s hand came up and cupped his cheek, forcing Harry to swallow. One calloused finger traced under Harry’s eye and the older man shivered, eyes closing to savour the feeling.

“It’s like you want everyfing to be perfect, jus’ for me.” Eggsy must have leant down because the next moment Harry could feel the press of soft lips to his forehead. His mouth dropped open again and Harry leant into the kiss, eyes scrunching shut.

Eventually Eggsy pulled away, squatting down so that Harry was once again taller. “You know, you don’t ‘ave to put so much effort into everyfing, yeah? You done so much good fer me, you dunn need to do more.”

Harry shook his head, grasping Eggsy’s hands. “You deserve all the good in the world, Eggsy. But I’m one man so I’ll do what I can with what I’ve got.”

Eggsy’s smile was blinding. “So it’s not jus’ cus of  me da, righ’?” At Harry’s frown he shrugged, looking for the first time that night a bit sheepish. “I ah, dun want to read this wrong. Are you interested or — “

Pressing forward at the same time he yanked Eggsy closer Harry mashed their mouths together.

———————————————————————————

They ended up in Harry’s bedroom, much to his surprise. He wasn’t one to put out on the first date usually, work aside. But the way Eggsy was straddling his lap, rolling his hips, made his usual choices defunct. Harry doubted he’d ever truly be able to say no to Eggsy.

With a twist Harry switched their positions, flattening Eggsy against the bedding with biting kisses to his lips before sliding down. He undid the buttons of Eggsy’s shirt as he went, then his belt and fly, tugging the younger man’s pants and trousers off and tossing them off the side of the bed. Eggsy was hard and hot in his hand, dark pink skin topped with a vivid red head. Harry lapped at the pearl of precome gathered there, feeling Eggsy more than hearing his moan. Exploring his lover was another step on Harry’s agenda that he threw aside tonight. He _would_ explore Eggsy, but not right now. Right now he wanted the younger man’s cock in his mouth and spilling down his throat.

So Harry grasped Eggsy’s base, angled him in, and sucked the younger man’s prick down in one go.

Eggsy’s gasp broke off into a squeak and only Harry’s forearm across his belly kept the other knight from arching off the bed. His hips gave a twitch, feet curling into the sheets on either side of Harry’s chest. A hand landed in Harry’s hair as he began the process of hollowing his cheeks and pulling up, and sliding his tongue around Eggsy’s shaft on the way down.

“So good, yeah, like tha’. Fuck, Harry, yer perfect. Keep it up, babe, like that, yeah, like that. Nngh, feel so good ‘round me. God, gonna nut soon, yer too good, can’t help it.” Eggsy was a babbler, mouth working to vocalise his pleasure as much as the steady stream of precum slicking Harry’s mouth did show it.

At the praise Harry’s hips began to buck and he moaned, throat vibrating against Eggsy’s cock and making his lover gasp. Oh God, he wouldn’t last, not with Eggsy speaking like that. Harry spread his legs and rutted against the bedding through his trousers and pants as he worked Eggsy harder. It was messy and loud; slurps and the occasional gag when Eggsy bucked at Harry’s ministrations.

When the younger man tensed though, coming with a shout down Harry’s throat, Harry couldn’t hold off. He gasped and moaned around Eggsy’s cock, his own body stiffening in a white-hot tremor that had him sullying his pants. Working through his orgasm Harry swallowed as best he could, cleaning Eggsy’s prick wearily with kitten licks and a kiss to the slit that had Eggsy shivering. He was, after all, a gentleman. When Eggsy came back to himself and sat up, grasping at Harry with obvious intent, Harry flushed and shook his head.

“Ah, no need.”

“Really? But I didn’t do nuffin.” Eggsy’s accent was thick, voice soft, eyes sleepy. He frowned momentarily before pushing Harry onto his back and divesting him of his clothes, sneaking down to lick a strip up Harry’s oversensitive and softening prick. He hummed and curled up against Harry, nuzzling into one firm pectoral. “Never met a man that smells or tastes as good as you, love.”

“Ah, well…” Lacking anything worth saying Harry shrugged and wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s lean waist.

A kiss was pressed to Harry’s chest. “So...you wanna talk about it?”

Harry hardly stiffened. “About what?”

Sitting up eggsy propped his chin on an arm over Harry’s chest. “You know wha’, you likin’ me complimentin’ you an’ stuff. You seem ta get off on it, yeah?”

“I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Harry,” Eggsy sighed. “You don’ hafta hide from me, yeah? I wanna know what makes you tick, what gets ya goin’. What I can say or do ta make you moan like you did around ma cock or smile like nothin’s wrong in tha world. ‘Ve been around the block a few times, learnt a few tings. You likin’ to hear how good you feel ‘round my cock, or how fit you are, or how yer trousers cup that sweet candy arse of yours ain’t no problem.”

By this point Harry’s face matched the colour of his robe.. He was staring at the ceiling, tense. Eggsy frowned and pressed another kiss to his chest before wiggling up Harry’s torso to bracket his ribs with lean legs. “Oi, Harry, lookit me.” Harry finally did and the look in his eyes, between terror and joy, twisted Eggsy’s heart.

“Look, babe, there ain’t nothin’ wrong with ya. It works pretty well actually. You know me, can’t shut up to save me life, yeah?” He could, and they knew it, but that wasn’t the point. “I like knowin’ _you_ like hearin’ me praise you.” He cupped Harry’s face and smiled. “So let me tell you all tha things you do, every day, tha make you so damn special ta me.”

Harry’s mouth worked without sound. Finally he gave up on the properly worded, length sentence he would have preferred, and just nodded. Eggsy’s blinding smile made words moot and the soft kiss that followed warmed him though.

 


End file.
